I've touched your soul
by Rocksanne
Summary: Dean ne comprend pas trop. Quelle sorte d'examen Castiel veut-il faire exactement ? Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je vous assure que Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas ce que serait cette série !  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction est ma première ici, et également ma première sur Supernatural. Si cela vous plait, j'ai d'autre idée pour 1 ou 2 autres chapitres. AH, et j'ai oublié de mention : Spoilers saison 4 et 5. Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un sentiment de fierté avait emplis Castiel lorsqu'il avait reçu ses ordres, et malgré tout ses efforts, un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hochait de la tête avant de disparaître. Aller sauver Dean Winchester des Enfers. C'était vraiment une tâche importante, et on ne choisissait pas n'importe qui pour le faire. Dean Winchester était le vaisseau de Michael contre la guerre contre l'Apocalypse qui allait avoir lieu, c'était écrit, et l'ange était vraiment honoré d'avoir été choisis pour le faire. Il réapparu aux Enfer, dans sa forme des plus majestueuses, éclairant l'endroit et faisant fuir les démons qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il s'avança près du jeune homme enchaîné qui ne pouvait le voir, et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Il ferma les yeux dès qu'il sentit son âme. Elle avait été mortifiée, lacérée, disséquée et recollée, et pourtant elle avait été si pure, si bonne. Elle avait été salie par les agissements de son hôte, mais Castiel pouvait encore entendre l'âme chanter sa bonté. Quelque chose se passa à l'intérieur de lui, enfouie au plus profond de lui-même, si enfouie qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il agrippa l'épaule, tenant l'âme plus fortement encore, et sorti enfin son devenu protégé à grand coup d'ailes, car maintenant qu'il avait toucher l'âme du Winchester, il savait qu'ils étaient liés d'une façon dont il ne se rendait pas encore compte._

:::

Dean revenait d'une chasse assez décevante. Pas que Sam et lui n'avait pas réussit à faire partir de poltergeist mais, justement, c'était qu'un simple polteirgeist et Dean avait envie de quelque chose de plus excitant. Bon, d'accord, il ne devrait pas vouloir plus d'aventure, compte tenu du fait que l'Apocalypse était à leurs pieds, et il imaginait très bien le regard que lui jetterait Castiel, ou le sermon qu'il lui ferait, mais depuis une semaine il lui semblait que tout les créatures supernaturel les évitant comme la peste, et que les esprits étaient tout ce qu'il restait. Même Bobby avait fait autre chose que de répondre au téléphone et avait chassé un Djiin dernièrement ! C'en était presque insultant. C'est donc avec dépit qu'il prit une bière et sauta sur le canapé, alluma la télévision. Un bruissement d'ailes qu'il reconnaissait bien se fit entendre derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Cas sur lui.

**« Où est Sam ? »**

Il imaginait bien l'ange penché la tête sur le côté, dans un air de questionnement qu'il faisait assez souvent pour que ce mouvement soit désormait une de ses signatures. Dean ne pouvait désormais plus voir quelqu'un faire ce geste sans immédiatement penser à l'ange. Enfin, il ne pouvait désormais plus ne pas penser à l'ange en général, mais ça c'était autre chose.

**« Parti prendre une marche. **  
**- Nous sommes seuls.**  
**- Bonne déduction, Sherlock ! »**

Mouvement d'ailes à nouveau et Dean leva les yeux aux ciel, pensant que Castiel était parti. Cependant, il sentit son regard plus proche qu'avant, et à sa droite. Il se tourna et sursauta de surprise, se recula. Le visage sérieux de l'ange était littéralement à cinq centimètres du sien.

**« Quoi, tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Me faire mourir avant l'heure ? Je sais que je ne vivrais pas vieux, mais s'il me reste une semaine à vivre avant qu'une faucheuse vienne me ramasser, je la prend ! »**

L'autre fronça des sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté, et Dean pu le voir cette fois. Et il se sentit drôle.

**« Je dois faire un examen. »**

Incompréhension chez l'humain.

**« Un examen ? Quel genre d'examen ? **  
**- Cela ne sera pas douloureux. **  
**- C'était pas la question, mais merci de me rassurer sur ce point.**  
**- Enlève ton t-shirt. »**

Dean se releva de surprise et Castiel le suivit du regard, toujours avec ses froncils froncés et son air sérieux.

**« Whowhowho, quoi ? Pourquoi faire, c'est quoi cette idée ? **  
**- Cela ne sera pas douloureux. **  
**- J'avais compris, merci. »**

L'autre n'ajouta rien, se contenant de le fixer de son regard bleu. Dean soupira et retira son t-shirt, même s'il ne savait fichtrement pas pourquoi. Il faisait confiance à l'ange, quoiqu'il en dise. De plus, si cela n'était pas douloureux... Il se sentit étrangement vulnérable, son torse nu sous le regard de Castiel. Castiel était un être céleste, et quelqu'un d'important. De plus, selon ses dires, la forme originel de l'ange était plutôt imposante, ce qui renforça son sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Castiel se leva et s'avança de l'humain. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais se ravissa.

**« Ferme les yeux. »**

La voix ferme de Castiel le fit frémir. Si son lui enfoui faisait confiance à Castiel, son lui extérieur plus vraiment. Il s'exécuta cependant, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule, à l'endroit exacte où l'ange l'avait marqué lorsqu'il l'avait sorti des Enfers.

"Cela ne sera pas douloureux." Tu peux parler ! Dean sentit plutôt un sentiment de bien-être se glisser en lui, partant de son épaule et traversant son corps. Il sentit comme une tension se défaire, ses épaules s'affaisser et c'était Castiel qui lui envoyait ce sentiment, sa main sur son épaule.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps, et Dean fut déçu que la main de Castiel enlève sa main, même si le sentiment ne le quitta pas immédiatement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vu l'ange sourire et il faillit tomber. Quelque chose en lui tomba définitivement. C'était la première fois que Castiel souriait, souriait vraiment, d'un grand sourire qui illumina ses yeux. Et c'était si beau, si pure. Dean ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il devait fuir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là et donc il parla, et l'autre redevint sérieux.

**« Finalement, ton examen, c'est quoi ? **  
**- Je l'ai fais.**  
**- Quoi ? Ce truc avec ta main, c'était ton examen ?**  
**- J'ai regarder l'état de ton âme Dean. **  
**- Quoi, mon âme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **  
**- Tu as été en Enfer pendant quarante années, elle était déchirée. Je voulais savoir si, maintenant, elle allait mieux. C'est le cas. Elle étincelle et chante à nouveau. **  
**- Mon âme chante ? »**

Castiel tendit l'oreille, regarda la porte de la chambre. Il regarda Dean une dernière fois avant de dire "Je dois y aller." puis il disparu. Un moment après, la porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra. Ce dernier jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son frère lorsqu'il le vu torse-nu en plein milieu de la pièce.

**« Dean, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles perturbé.**  
**- Je vais bien ! Je vais prendre une douche. »**

Dans la douche, Dean pensa à ce qui venait de se passé, ne comprenant qu'à moitié. Alors qu'il était de plus en plus dans ses pensées, une question le fit rire. Enfin, pas la question, mais la réponse qu'il se donna le fit. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de toucher directement la peau de quelqu'un pour sentir son âme, il le savait, il l'avait vu. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il demander d'enlever son t-shirt ? Car il voulait voir son torse ? Penser que l'ange voulait actuellement le voir sans chandail le fit rire, puis frisonner. Il n'aima cependant pas ce frisson.

* * *

Et donc ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Ça fait me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Donc merci beaucoup !  
Ensuite, voici la suite ! Je pensais faire 1 ou 2 chapitres, mais vu celui-çi, je vais devoir en faire 3, peut-être même 4, si vous êtes partants...  
Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

La dernière rencontre entre Castiel et Dean avait perturber ce dernier plus que cela aurait du le faire. Tant la bien aisance qu'il avait ressentit au moment au l'ange avait poser la main sur lui et... toucher son âme... que le fait qu'il avait fini par se convaincre que l'autre désirait vraiment le voir torse-nu. Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus d'ailleurs. Le fait que l'ange avait... toucher son âme, ce qui était plutôt... intime, ou le fait qu'il... le désirait en quelque sorte ? Ou peut-être était-il simplement curieux, il ne savait pas. Bon sang, il ne savait rien ! Cela l'agaçait tellement qu'il en devenait grincheux, et Sam ne cessait de lui jeter des regards curieux voulu subtile mais que Dean captait à tout les coups. De plus, il avait l'impression que Castiel s'insinuait dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours une légère pensée pour l'être céleste qui ne le quittait jamais, mais pas de façon si... intensive. Pas comme maintenant. Il ne cessait de repenser à son regard joyeux lorsque l'ange avait entendu son âme -chose qu'il trouvait encore étrange. Les âmes chantaient donc ?- et ce sourire le rendit si heureux à chaque fois. Dans ses moments là, Sam ne se contentait pas de regarder son frère, il lui demandait carrément ce qu'il avait. Alors là, le moment se brisait, et Dean avait simplement envie de crier à Sam "Mais laisse moi être heureux !". Il revoyait également son regard, bien qu'il n'avait pas changer. C'était simplement comme si pour la première fois, il le voyait réellement. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Sam claqua des doigts à côté de son oreille gauche. Il sursauta fortement, et se retourna vers Sam avec "the look", celui qui voulait dire "tu vas payer pour ça", tandis que son frère haussa des épaules.

**« J'ai trouver notre prochaine chasse. **  
**- Elle consiste en quoi ? »**

Sam expliqua toute l'histoire, qui semblait à une malédiction familial et Dean soupira ardemment.

**« Donne-la à Bobby. **  
**- Mais... Dean, Bobby ne pourra pas se rendre là avant 2 jours, d'ici là, toute cette famille va avoir été éliminée ! **  
**- Si tu tiens tant a y aller, vas-y sans moi. »**

Sam resta perplexe un moment.

**« Y aller sans toi ? T'es sérieux là ? **  
**- Totalement. T'as jamais chasser seul de toute ta vie, faut que t'expérimente ça. T'es un grand garçon maintenant. »**

Le cadet des deux frères observa son aîné qui lui souriait d'un air convaincu, ne sachant pas comment prendre la chose.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, là ? T'es pas toi-même depuis quelques jours, Dean.**  
**- Je vais bien.**  
**- Tu veux arrêter la chasse ? Alors que l'Apocalypse approche ? **  
**- Non. Je veux juste... Je sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps. **  
**- De temps ? Dean, on a pas de temps.**  
**- Et c'est pour ça que tu cherches une autre chasse... **  
**- C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir fou ! Je peux pas rester là, sans rien faire ! **  
**- Bien pour toi ! Mais moi j'en ai pas besoin. Alors si tu veux y aller, vas-y, moi je reste là. »**

Un silence tomba, contraste à il y a quelques minutes au moment où les Winchester avaient haussé le ton. Sam regarda le plus vieux, le regard blessé, et Dean sentit son coeur se froissé comme à chaque fois que son petit Sammy n'allait pas. Le sentiment était bien pire lorsque c'était de sa faute.

**« Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ? D'avoir ouvert la cage. J'ai compris, je vais m'en occupé. Je t'appelle si j'ai un problème. »**

Sam tourna les talons et s'en alla, blessé mais décidé. Dean lâcha un petit "Sammy..." mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, et Dean se retrouva seul. Et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il se rendit soudainement compte de toute la fatigue qui pesait sur son corps, et il alla dormir sans tarder. Il ne voulait pas pensé à ce que Sammy avait dit, ni à ce que Cas avait fait qu'il ne comprenait pas (car s'il se posait des questions chaque fois que l'ange ferait un geste, il ne s'en sortirait plus !).

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait entendu un bruit. Ses instincts de chasseur prirent le dessus et il roula hors du lit tout en prenant son arme avant de pointer là où il sentait la présence. Il allait tirer lorsque ces yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur et qu'il reconnu l'autre personne dans la pièce.

**« Cas, putain ! J'ai failli te tirer dessus ! »**

L'ange ne répondit rien, ne haussa même pas les épaules.

**« Sam n'est pas là ?**  
**- C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire bonjour ?**  
**- Ça ne vas pas entre vous. **  
**- Ça va très bien entre nous. **  
**- Je peux sentir que tu es en colère, Dean. **  
**- Je ne suis pas en colère !**  
**- Alors pourquoi cris-tu ? »**

Fermant les yeux, Dean inspira. Cet ange l'énervait, et le pire là dedans c'était qu'il ne faisait surement pas exprès ! Ce dernier avança rapidement mais calmement vers Dean, et posa deux doigts sur son front. Comme la dernière fois, Dean ressentit tout son corps se lâcher, et un sentiment de joie se répondre en lui. Une fois le Winchester bien calme, Castiel laissa tomber son bras.

**« Tu te sens mieux ?**  
**- Est-ce que tu viens encore de toucher mon âme ? »**

L'ange fronça des sourcils en geste d'incompréhension.

**« Non. **  
**- Ah. Je pensais. Ça, euh. Ça m'avait fait la même sensation, lorsque t'as toucher mon âme la dernière fois. »**

Une rougeur apparue stupidement sur les joues de Dean.

**« Ah bon ? **  
**- Ce... c'est pas normal ? T'avais pas fait le même truc que tu venais de me faire ?**  
**- Non. »**

Castiel resta penseur, et Dean plus troublé qu'alors. Il décida alors de clarifier au moins une chose.

**« Cas, j'aimerais savoir un truc quand même. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais pourquoi tu m'as demander d'enlever mon chandail l'autre jour ? Ta main pouvait pas penser... à travers, comme d'habitude ?**  
**- Je n'ai pas touché ton âme de la même façon que les autres Dean. Sinon, croit-moi, cela t'aurais fais mal. Heureusement, le fait que ce soit moi qui t'ai sorti des Enfers, que ce soit moi qui ai prit ton âme pour te sortir de là, cela m'a permit de passer par le lien qui s'est créer entre nous, et je n'ai pas eu à te blesser. **  
**- Tu veux dire, la brûlure ? »**

L'autre hocha de la tête.

**« Mais... on est donc liés spécialement ? »**

Nouvel hochement de tête.

**« Nous le sommes d'ailleurs plus que je ne l'aurais cru. L'examin n'était pas censé te faire ressentir quelque chose, douleur ou non. **  
**- Et c'est grave ? **  
**- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs. »**

L'ange disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes et Dean le maudit de toujours partir à l'improviste comme ça.

Il avait donc une réponse à ses questions. Castiel ne le désirait pas en aucune sorte, il en fut presque déçu. Cependant une autre s'imposait, quel sorte de lien partageaient-ils ? Il se sentait encore trop apaisé pour s'en inquiété outre mesure mais il eut une pensée pour son frère. Il décida de l'appeler, car il était parti depuis plus de 6 heures et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

**« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
**- Tout se passe bien ?**  
**- Oui.**  
**- Sam, je... je suis désolé. **  
**- C'est bon, Dean. »**

Ils raccrochèrent et le coeur de l'aîné des Winchester se fit encore plus léger. Il retourna dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !  
Voilà le 3iem chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Castiel ne revint pas pendant au moins un mois, et ce même lorsque l'un des deux frères l'appelaient pour avoir de l'aide sur leurs chasses. À la place, ils eurent droit à un ange nommé Zachariah que Dean détestait particulièrement. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé que Dean était le vaisseau de l'archange Michael qui allait devoir combattre Lucifer (qui allait se trouver dans le corps de Sam), ce qui allait être mettre fin à l'Apocalypse mais qui allait également tuer... tout le monde. Selon Zachariah, tout cela était inévitable mais les Winchester n'en entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils avaient tout les deux refusé de prendre la place qui leur était du et Zachariah était parti en leur promettant que ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Cette histoire avait réussit à redonner la motivation à Dean d'aller chasser. Il était tellement en colère contre les anges, contre son destin, qu'il donnait à peine de répit à Sam qui tentait de suivre tant bien que mal.

Ils étaient à la chasse au loup-garou et Dean ne s'en sortait pas très bien. Il ne savait pas où Sam s'était encore perdu, mais s'il pouvait apparaître là tout de suite, il aurait peut-être une chance d'être vivant. Car le loup-garou était sur le point de lui arraché le coeur, et Dean ne voyait plus comment s'en défaire. Il eut un sourire en pensant que, s'il mourrait là, alors il n'accomplirait pas ce que les anges voulaient de lui, et il gagnait donc la partie. Il faillit en rire. Soudain, le loup-garou hurla, s'arqua, et tomba sur lui, laissant entrevoir Sam en arrière de lui, le visage concentré, qui tenait encore le pieu enfoncé dans le dos de la créature.

**« T'as faillit être en retard. »**

Dean poussa le loup-garou sur le sol et l'enjamba.

**« T'étais où ? **  
**- J'avais perdu mon pieu tout à l'heure quand le loup-garou m'a fait tomber. **  
**- Pratique.**  
**- Et le tien, il était où ? »**

À ce moment, l'ainé s'abaissa et ramassa l'objet dont ils parlaient. Il le montra à son frère en souriant.

**« Pratique. »**

Ils retournèrent à l'Impala et Dean prit le volant.

**« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir cette fois-ci, Sammy. Et, tu sais quoi ? Ça aurait pas été trop mal. »**

Sam se tourna vers son frère avec un regard horrifié que ce dernier ne vu pas.

**« J'ai assez vécu. Assez chassé de monstres, assez perdu de personnes que j'aime. Et cette histoire d'Apocalypse, cette histoire de vaisseau, il est hors de question que j'accomplisse ce qu'ils me demandent. Surtout que si je dis oui, tout ce qu'on a aura fais dans notre vie, tout ça s'avérerait inutile, car il n'y aura aucun survivant. Et s'il y existe un moyen de faire autrement, je sais pas c'est quoi. J'en ai juste... marre. »**

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Sam comprenait bien ce que son frère ressentait, il l'avait déjà ressentit auparavant. Cela lui brisait quand même le coeur. Il ne s'imaginait pas perdre son frère une deuxième fois. Il se surprit à penser à voix haute.

**« S'il meurt, les anges vont le ramener encore une fois... »**

Dean lui jeta un regard.

**« Ils n'auraient pas intérêt à faire ça.**  
**- Dean, ils le feront. Ils t'ont surement ramener à cause de ton destin, celui de permettre à Michael de prendre possession de ton corps.**  
**- Ça n'arrivera pas.**  
**- Je sais, mais, même. Ils vont te ramener tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne le feras pas ! C'est ton destin !**  
**- Et le tien est d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer, vas-tu l'accepter plus que moi ?**  
**- ... Non. **  
**- Alors c'est réglé. »**

Dean ouvrit la radio et se mit à chanter par dessus Gene Simmons.

**« J'ai envie d'hamburger, pas toi ? »**

Ils s'achetèrent à manger dans le premier fast food qu'ils virent et continuèrent jusqu'au prochain motel. Là ils reçurent un appel de Bobby qui voulait savoir s'ils s'en étaient bien sortir. Ils parlèrent un moment et lorsque Sam raccrochèrent, ils entendirent le bruit distinct de l'arrivé d'un ange. Dean se retourna avec colère, pensant que c'est Zachariah. Tout retomba en lui lorsqu'il vu Castiel, dans son habituel trench coat, qui les salua d'un mouvement de tête.

**« Dean, Sam. **  
**- T'étais où ce dernier mois, toi ?! »**

L'ange sembla surpris de la colère de Dean qui se reportait sur lui.

**« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Dean. Je suis un ange du Seigneur, je dois obéir aux ordres.**  
**- On t'a appeler. Plusieurs fois. **  
**- J'ai entendu vos appels, mais je ne pouvais y répondre. **  
**- Et tu faisais quoi ? Tu suivais les ordres de Zachariah peut-être ? »**

Une émotion perça le regard sérieux de Castiel. Il était furieux à son tour. Il s'approcha de Dean jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres.

**« Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de ta part. Je t'ai sorti des Enfers et je fais mon possible pour que tu survives, quitte à me mettre mes frères à dos. Je ne suis pas celui qui doit subir ta colère alors apprend à la gérer. »**

Il toucha le front de Dean comme il l'avait fait un mois plus tôt et Sam fronça des sourcils en voyant son frère tomber endormi sur le torse de Cas. Il aida l'ange à l'étendre sur le lit.

**« Tu lui as fais quoi ? **  
**- Je l'ai calmer car il ne peut le faire lui même en ce moment.**  
**- Il est inquiet, c'est pour ça.**  
**- Toi aussi tu l'es, et pourtant je ne dois pas te calmer.**  
**- Dean a sa propre façon de gérer ses émotions. **  
**- Tu lui diras qu'elle fait défaut. Je dois m'en aller. Je ne suis plus censé vous voir. **  
**- Cas ? Comment ça ? »**

Le regard de Castiel se perdit. Sam n'était pas sur s'il avait bien entendu ce que l'ange avait dit avant de disparaître. "Dean comprendra" ?

L'aîné Winchester se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il se trouva désorienté, car quelques secondes avant de se réveillé, il parlait avec Castiel, non ? Puis il mit les morceaux en place. Cas l'avait endormi. D'accord. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et aperçu son frère sur l'ordinateur. L'ange ne semblait plus là.

**« Cas est parti ? Il avait quoi à dire ? **  
**- Oh, Dean ! Tu es réveillé.**  
**- Oui, et j'ai envie de tarte. Donc, Cas ? **  
**- Il est parti, oui. Et il m'a dit un truc bizarre. »**

Dean se mit sur pied rapidement, et s'approcha de son frère.

**« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Zachariah ? Ou Lucifer ? L'Apocalypse ?**  
**- ... Non. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait plus nous voir. Et que tu comprendrais. Et il est parti. **  
**- Oh. Ça c'est autre chose. **  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? **  
**- Rien. Je vais me chercher une tarte, tu veux quelque chose ? »**

Sam ne voulait rien, et Dean parti. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel ne pouvait plus les voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre plus que Sam ? Pour la même raison du pourquoi il était si tendu et perturbé. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ange -ou l'avant dernière, si on prenait celle du jour même comme une conversation- répondait à ses questions. Il se rappelait bien de ce que l'ange avait dit, car il se demandait tout les jours à quoi cela voulait dire. Un lien spécial qu'ils partageaient. Car Castiel avait touché son âme, maintenant plus d'une fois. Est-ce que ce lien s'était alors renforcé ? Est-ce que ce lien était dangereux au point que Castiel avait reçu l'ordre de ne plus s'approcher de Dean ? Cette nouvelle ne lui plut pas. D'abord car il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait être dangereux, et ensuite car il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir arrêté l'Apocalypse sans l'aide d'un ange qui ne souhaitait pas qu'ils prennent leurs places respectives dans leur destin. Il se mentait, quelque part, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça. Un peu, mais si peu. C'était surtout car il était déçu de ne pas avoir vu l'ange pendant ce mois, qu'il avait été frustré qu'il ne réponde pas à leurs appels, et qu'il ne voulait plus cesser de le voir. Un lien spécial, hein ?**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
Laissez moi vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Ça motive réellement de voir que notre histoire plait ! :)

* * *

**« Tu vas finalement me dire pourquoi Cas ne peut plus venir ?**  
**- Pour rien, Sam. Laisse tomber. »**

Ça faisait depuis qu'ils avaient vu Castiel que Sam le tannait avec ces questions, et Dean en avait vraiment marre. Il ne désirait pas en discuter. Il se sentait suffisamment bizarre depuis que Cas était parti, il ne souhaitait pas que Sam s'en rende compte - même si ce dernier s'en était probablement rendu compte. De plus, l'aîné des deux frères essayait de se concentrer sur la solution qui leur permettrait à tout les deux et il ne trouvait rien. Il devenait de plus en plus tendu, agressant Sam sans vraiment le vouloir. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre une vie normale ? La réponse, il la savait : jamais. Il espérait quand même, il espérait que tout redevienne normal une fois que cette histoire d'Apocalypse soit terminée. Ils sauveraient le monde -enfin, ça ce n'était pas encore sur- alors ils auraient le droit de faire leur révérence. Ils pourraient se trouver une maison, une job normale, se fonder une famille...

**« Hey, Dean, regarde ça.**  
**- Quoi encore ? »**

Il poussa un soupire. Ouais, il en avait marre. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'ils étaient dans la ville de Bobby, se dirigeant vers sa maison. Sam avait insister pour prendre le volant et cela faisait trois heures qu'il laissait son frère conduire sans demander où ils allaient ni quel était le plan. Son petit frère eu un sourire en voyant sa surprise et sa joie dans ses yeux illuminés.

**« On va avoir besoin de son aide à un moment ou au autre alors... je me suis dit qu'on pouvait venir maintenant, rester une semaine s'il le fallait puis continuer notre chemin...**  
**- Oh oui, ça va être bien. »**

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Dean, le premier depuis un moment. Sam arrêta la voiture dans un petit commerce. Ils sortirent de la voiture et firent quelques courses avant d'arriver chez Bobby. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dean ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur de la maison. Si il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une maison pour les Winchester, c'était bien cette maison. Ils y venaient depuis toujours, leur père les laissa souvent chez Bobby pendant ses chasses. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, au téléphone avec un autre chasseur. Il leur fit un signe de tête tandis que Sam rangeait les quelques courses. Bobby raccrocha.

**« Content de vous voir les garçons.**  
**- Plaisir partagé, Bobby.**  
**- On est aller acheter quelque truc pour pas vider ton frigo. Comme je t'ai dit au téléphone, on va peut-être rester un moment.**  
**- Sam a acheter des légumes, tu te rends compte ? Qui mange des légumes ?**  
**- Beaucoup de personne, actuellement.**  
**- Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous voulez sans problème.**  
**- Merci Bobby. Ça va nous faire du bien.**  
**- Oh, j'en doute pas... »**

Bobby leur fit un sourire désolé. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils aillent parfois besoin de se recentrer et de venir dans un endroit famillier. Il était comme un père pour eux, et il voulait être certain qu'ils sachent qu'il allait toujours être là pour eux. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, sans parler de chasse ou de l'Apocalypse ou de Castiel. Ils mangèrent un bon repas, regardèrent un film avec une bière et du pop corn tout en se chamaillant. Les soucis semblaient avoir quitter avec leurs épaules et c'était bien, vraiment bien. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Dean prit le divan, laissant la chambre d'ami à Sam. Il ne dormait pas très bien de toute façon. Avant de monter, Bobby leur dit bonne nuit et mit sa main sur leurs épaules dans un geste d'affection. Sam parti pas longtemps après, avec un petit salut. Dean s'étendit sur le canapé avec un léger soupire. Il fermit les yeux en se disant qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir avant longtemps. Ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait partager avec Sam défilait dans sa tête avant qu'il aille dormir et c'était tout sauf reposant. Toute cette histoire avec Castiel... elle le dépassait complètement. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il avait besoin de l'ange à ce point. Savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir lui faisait mal. Savoir qu'il n'allait pas venir s'il disait son nom lui était insupportable. Il rêvait de revoir ses yeux bleus, remplit de pouvoir et pourtant d'innocence à ce monde. Il rêvait surtout d'un véritable adieu, et pas d'une fuite comme Castiel avait fait. L'endormir, parler à Sam et partir était plutôt lâche. En même temps, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait préféré comme adieu. Entendre qu'il devait partir, voir ses yeux probablement douloureux, cela aurait probablement été pire. Car ça avait été difficile, les quitter, non ? Si lui était blesser, l'ange aussi l'était n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit quelque chose sur son front et il leva la main pour l'enlever mais il s'endormit aussitôt. À croire que la fatigue avait finalement gagner de lui.

Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne humeur. À croire que d'être chez soi lui faisait réellement du bien. Sa nuit avait été torturer par quelques rêves mais sinon il avait bien dormi, ce qui aidait surement son humeur. Dans la cuisine, Bobby lisait un journal tandis que Sam mangeait une pomme. Cela ressemblait tant à une vie normale qu'il resta là à les regarder, souriant comme un idiot dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

**« Tu vas arrêter de nous regarder ainsi, fils ? »**

Dean alla se prendre à déjeuner avant d'aller embêter son frère. Il devait bien faire son travail d'emmerdeur, en tant que frère aîné, une fois de temps en temps ! Sam vira sa main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.

**« Tu vas drôlement bien Dean.**  
**- Ya rien de mal à ça.**  
**- Non, c'est vrai.**  
**- Encore en train de manger de la nourriture de lapin, Sammy ?**  
**- C'est pas de la nourriture de lapin. D'ailleurs, manges-en, ça te fera pas de mal. »**

Sam lui fourra une pomme dans le bouche sous le regard surpris de son frère. Ce dernier resta bouché-bée un moment avant de croquer dans le fruit, résigné. Bobby rit légèrement.

**« Alors, qu'a-t-il d'anormal dans cette ville ?**  
**- Rien.**  
**- Wow, c'est un peu inhabituel.**  
**- On peut pas toujours avoir quelque chose. Sam m'a fait le topo sur l'Apocalypse pendant que t'hibernais. Comme ça, on a perdu l'aide de l'ange ? »**

Dean se renfrogna.

**« Apparemment.**  
**- Pour quel raison ?**  
**- Pour rien.**  
**- Oh, bien sur, et cette année je suis le père-noël.**  
**- Tu vas être un superbe père-noël.**  
**- Dean, si Castiel ne nous aide plus et que tu en connais la raison, il faut que tu nous la dises. Ne me fais pas te retirer les verres du nez. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »**

Oh ça oui, il était capable de ça ! Dean souffla pour montrer son agacement mais accepta finalement sa défaite. On ne gagnait pas contre Bobby Singer.

**« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur, mais je crois que c'est à cause que Cas et moi, nous... nous sommes trop proches. »**

Personne ne dit rien pendant cinq minutes. Sam avait hausser des sourcils et Bobby essayait de voir si Dean était vraiment sérieux. Il dit finalement quelque chose.

**« Quoi ? »**

Dean eut un petit rire. C'est tout ce que Bobby avait a dire ? Apparemment pas.

**« T'es en train de me dire que ces... stupides anges interdisent Castiel de nous aider, car vous être trop proches ?!**  
**- Bobby, les anges ne veulent pas nous aider. Ils veulent qu'on accepte notre destiné. Enfin, ils sont sûrs que Sam va dire oui à Lucifer, donc ils veulent que j'accepte que Michael me possède. En aucun cas ils veulent qu'on trouve un moyen alternatif qui empêcherait la terre d'exploser sous la bataille de ses emplumés.**  
**- Trop près dans quel sens exactement ?**  
**- J'en sais rien, ok ? Mais maintenant il va falloir qu'on se débrouille avec nos moyens. Cas ne reviendra pas.**  
**- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?**  
**- J'ai essayer de l'appeler. Plusieurs fois. »**

La détresse sur le visage de Dean fit taire à la fois Bobby et Sam. Lorsque son frère croisa le regard de Dean, ce dernier sembla vide. Sam ressenti une colère soudaine contre l'ange. Trop près. Il comprenait très bien le sens.


End file.
